


How happiness feels like

by Davnere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Game(s), Tickle Fights, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/pseuds/Davnere
Summary: If someone had told Prompto 15 years ago that he’d be married to the King of Lucis, he would have thought that person was messing with him, or he just went insane.But here he was, waking up completely naked with his new husband after their wedding night.





	How happiness feels like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/gifts).



> This short fic is inspired in [this beautiful art](https://twitter.com/vaniracoke/status/1046734109840683009)my dear friend [Banira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira) draw. 
> 
> It inspirated me so much when I saw it, that I felt the need to write about it! :)  
> Though it took me a while to write it, I finally did it!  
> Also, I wanted to gift this fic to Banira, to tell her: THANK YOU, for bless this fandom with your awesome art.
> 
> A big hug!!!
> 
>  
> 
> And of course, a biiiig thank you to my betas, who helped me, K@tleya and [SilentScreamXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII)

If someone had told Prompto 15 years ago that he’d be married to the King of Lucis, he would have thought that person was messing with him, or he just went insane.

 But here he was, waking up completely naked with his new husband after their wedding night in a comfortable king-size bed in one of the gorgeous room of the Citadel, still cuddling skin-to-skin after a long night of passionate love.

 

The warm morning light filtered through the curtains of the bedroom illuminating the sleeping face of Noctis. He seemed so peacefully...Prompto watched him in silence, it always hypnotized him how beautiful he is... His long dark lashes, his prominent cheekbones, the silkiness of his skin and those soft lips, that Prompto felt special weakness. How could someone be so perfect?

Prompto sighed softly while wearing a dumb smile on his face, as he felt his heart swell with pure love. He pet his black hair affectionately as he stared mesmerized at his calm breath, how he was exhaling through those pretty lips. Prom felt a warm pressure growing in his chest, and an urgent need to protect him at all cost so nothing would mess his sleep anymore. He wished he could actually do that.

 

They had been through so much this last years… He is not surprised why Noct still has nightmares sometimes, about losing his loved ones, losing his kingdom, his home, about being alone for years in the Crystal and about the cold blade of his father piercing his chest. What would have happened if Bahamut didn’t give him the chance to come back to life in order to fulfill his promise of rebuild Eos? And rebuild the world together? Prompto just didn’t want to think about it. He himself had nightmares about that. Also about the long 10 years of darkness, and how many times he saw the dead face to face in a hunt, or about what happened to him in Niflheim, his origins, and when he was kidnapped in Zegnautus keep. He tried not give so much importance to it. He didn’t wanted to worry Noct, he had enough on his plate already.

Anyway, that was just in the past now, and the present was all what Prompto wanted to think about.

The present, where the only thing that hurt was to love his husband too much.

This present, where they were working hard together rebuilding Insomnia better than ever, as they promised to each other.

Now… Here… in this room, where he could feel love being wrapped in the arms of the man he cared the most, who he had been in love with since high school, half of his life. So instead, he chose to forget the bad memories, and thank every day the Astral’s kindness for giving Noctis back to him and enjoy every second by his side.

 

Prompto caressed softly Noct’s cheek and ran a finger through his jawline, feeling the rough touch of his short beard. He always knew that Noctis was incredible handsome, but now with that beard, he thought that it made him even more attractive.

Noctis, as like he sensed that he was being observed and with the soft touch of Prompto, he slowly opened his eyes.

“Morning, sleepyhead” Said Prompto with a big smile. Noctis smiled in return, still half sleep.

“Morning, Chocobutt.” He said, brushing his eyes.

“H-hey!” Prompto smacked his shoulder, feeling insulted. “For hundredth time, don’t call my hair that! It looks way more stylish than a chocobo ass, you know” He said, with a smug smile.

“Yeah, yeah… You should see it right now. It looks more if you have been hit but a Ramuh thunder” Noct smirked.

“Like you look better! laughed Prompto, as he started to tickle Noctis.

“Don’t! hahahaha S-stoooop, Prom!” Noct could barely talk between laughs. “Ok! ok! Hahaha.Y-your hair is cool, the prettiest” He said rolling over the bed.

“Yeeeaaah, I won!” Exclaimed Prompto proudly.

“That’s not fair, you know all my weak points!” Noctis pouted.

“Hehehe, of course I know, and I’ll use them forever.”

Noctis got closer to Prompto, wrapping an arm to his waist.

“So bad I also know yours…” He whispered in his ear, just before starting kissing his neck in the most seductive way, meanwhile his hand traveled from his waist to his ass, to grab one cheek. Prompto couldn’t help the deep moan that suddenly left his lips.

“Aaaahh… Y-you got me there, b-buddy” Prompto shuddered, biting the corner of his low lip. That was, indeed, his weak point. “U-use it f-forever too, p-please.”

Noctis snorted and stopped his kisses to let out a loud laugh, as he rested his forehead on his shoulder. Prompto laughed as well, and hugged tight to his husband. Then, he took advantage of the hug to turn Noctis over, making him laying on his back, and climbing on top of him.

“You must know that your actions will have consequences, though…” whispered Prompto, rocking his hips to brush his half hard manhood against Noctis groin, in a provocative move.

Noct smirked “I love your consequences, Blondie…” He said, putting a hand at the side of Prom’s neck, and leaning forward to catch his lips in a hot kiss. The feel of Noct’s tongue exploring his mouth always was so addictive to Prompto… He could never have enough of Noctis’ kisses. To be honest he couldn’t ever have enough of all Noctis.

 

Prompto broke the kiss just for a moment, to see into his husband eyes, and he raised his hand to reach Noctis face, running his thumb along his chin affectionately, while Noct kept his own hand on his neck, caressing softly.

“Love you, dork.” He said, with a dumb smile on his face.

“Love you too, nerd.” Noct smiled in return.

They just stayed like that for a few moments looking at each other eyes, with a look full of affection and pure love, until Prompto felt the intense need to go back to kiss his husband deeply. He could feel his heart beating fast, so full of feelings that it could explode.

“This might be how happiness felt like” he thought, just before he got comfortable between Noct’s thighs.


End file.
